yandere_simulator_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Yandere Simulator Fanon Wikia:Workshop/Tori Miyuki
This character was created and is owned by InvaderIka (DA) / swoomzie (On Wiki). Please contact me if you want to use Tori for projects or roleplays. This is a page dedicated to the information of Tori Miyuki for those curious and for all! I modeled her character design in MMD and she is downloadable here on my DA. ❤ G e n e r a l; * Full Name: Tori Miyuki * Nickname(s)/Alias(es): ** Psychic Freak (as an insult) ** Little Bird (Based off her first name Tori which means Bird) ** Ree (Short for Tori- a pet name given by her twin brother Toshiaki) * Age: 16 * Birthday: April 14 * Gender: Female * Ethnicity: '''Japanese * '''Blood Type: AB+ * Sexual Orientation: Unknown * Romantic Orientation: Tends to lean toward men though. ❤ P e r s o n a l i t y; * Personality Traits: ** Cowardly in face of conflict. ** Submissive in nature and will tend to be easily manipulated due to this. ** Reclusive in social interactions, tending not to speak very little or not at all and will try to avoid such social interactions with strangers or students she's afraid of. ** Extremely shy and usually speaks in a soft, barely audible voice. ** Very meek in nature and will not stand up for herself due to being afraid of being tormented worse. ** Tends to be on the paranoid side and will look over her shoulder constantly. * Likes: '''She has some interest in the occult, finding the darker side of paranormal things slightly fascinating and adores spiders and bats. She also loves to read ghost stories and darker true historical events. * '''Dislikes: '''She absolutely hates being bullied due to her shy and reclusive nature, being called names, being blamed upon by unexplained phenomenon that sometimes happens around her and absolutely hates the oppressive nature of her overly religious parents. * '''Fears: She fears being targeted constantly by her peers and never being as accepted as her twin who is rather well received due to being a well known Sports club members among their peers. * Special/Significant Belongings: ''' ** Spiderweb Eyepatch: She's very particular about wearing this eyepatch she designed to cover her blind eye and gets agitated if someone tries to remove it to see what's under it. ** Long Skirt School Uniform: Due to feeling rather exposed with the standard skirt with the uniform, she has a long skirt version that goes just past her knees. ❤ P h y s i c a l & H e a l t h; * '''Height: '''5' 5" * '''Weight: '''140 Lbs * '''Body Type: '''Ectomorph * '''Blood Type: AB+ * Piercings/Tattoos: None * Scars/Distinguishing Marks: Due to a cataract in her right eye and the discoloration due to it, her eyes are slightly different shades of purple. * Any physical disabilities/diseases/ailments: 'Has developed a cataract in her right eye due to an illness in her youth and is blind in that eye. * '''Any medications/treatments: '''She wears a medical eyepatch that she designed the spiderweb like design upon to cover her blind eye for her self-esteem and to avoid stares to her two-tone eyes. ❤ S c h o o l; * '''Year: '''Second Year * '''Class: ' 2-2 * '''Seated: '''Next to Supana Churu * '''Club: Occult * Former Club(s): '''None * '''Persona: Coward * Strength: Weak | Incapable of fighting ❤ R e l a t i o n s h i p s; * Relationship with Ayano Aishi? (Yandere-chan): 'She's very skittish around her, and tends to avoid her at all cost. * '''Relationship Status: '''Single * '''Family: ' ** Minako Miyuki (Mother) ** Kenji Miyuki (Father) ** Toshiaki Miyuki (Twin Brother) ** Hibari Miyuki (Younger sister) * '''Crush: None * Best Friend(s): '--- * '''Friends: '--- * '''Acquaintances: The Occult Club members as she has grown fond of them, thinking of them as a second family of sorts where she is accepted rather than being a social outcast. * Enemies: '''Tends to be harassed by the more popular kids at school due to her meek nature. ❤ R e a c t i o n s; * '''Witnessing Murder: She will plead for her life as most Coward personas would and then will flee the scene and call the police * Discovering A Corpse(s): She will scream and flee, calling the police after escaping * Discovering Blood: '''Gets visibly nervous, shaking as she would run to get a teacher. * '''Witnessing Yandere-chan Visibly Insane: She'll would back away * Witnessing Yandere-chan Holding A Weapon (Bloody and Not):'' She would be very distressed and will ask what she's doing. * '''Witnessing Yandere-chan taking panty-shots: '''She will squeak and will cross her legs as she keeps her long skirt down to cover her panties. ❤ R o u t i n e; * 'AM' Tori enters the school grounds along with her twin brother Toshiaki. * 'AM' She walks to her locker and changes from her outdoor shoes to her indoor shoes as the twins split off in different directions. * 'AM – 7:50 AM' Usually is sitting alone on the roof away from people reading a book. * 'AM' She leaves to go to her classroom. * 'AM' Tori goes into Classroom 2-2 and sits at her desk. * 'AM – 1:00 PM' Morning classes * 'PM – 1:30 PM' Lunch * 'PM – 3:30 PM' Afternoon Classes * 'PM – 3:50 PM Puts her school books in her locker and heads to the Occult Club while putting on the Occult Club collar. * '''PM to 6:00 PM '''She attends the Occult Club activities till the end of the day. ❤ I m p o r t a n t I n f o; * She is the younger twin out of a pair of fraternal twins. She has an slightly older brother as her twin named Toshiaki. Unlike her, he's more sociably accepted due to his status in the Sports Club and leader-like personality. He has a bit of a strained relationship with his sibling despite him being protective of her and tries to comfort her when she's down due to the verbal bullying via rumors. * She is slightly blind in her right eye due to a cataract, hence the discoloration. She keeps it under an eyepatch to avoid stares at her two tone eyes. She also grew out her bangs to one side to keep her eye shielded from view when she forgets her eyepatch. * Rumored to have some form of psychic ability but as of now, she isn't really aware of it at all and her mind keeps it repressed unconsciously. Rumors also have it that strange accidents happen around her when she gets emotionally distressed. * Incidents rumored to happen when she gets worked up include but not limited to: light bulbs blowing out and breaking, Stacked boxes being knocked over without anyone being near them, people being pushed back into the wall or floor and the doors slamming shut on its own. Though they might get even more serious if things escalate and get very emotionally stressful for her. * Due to her rumored being "psychic freak", the odd occurrences when pushed over the edge or distressed, and the teasing coming with the bullying she had in the past due to her meek nature, she has become more of a recluse in personality and tends to shy away from people. * She usually speaks in a soft, barely audible voice when talked to. * Has a bit of a negative reputation due to the rumors about her and the reported "strange unexplained incidents" around her when she gets harassed or afraid. * Joined the occult club as she feels like they would understand her and made her feel like she belonged rather than being another social outcast. She usually wears the choker during club activities but keeps it off during the day and after school due to her paranoia of being picked on more due to her club membership. * Actually is born into a rather religious household with overprotective parents so, that also contributes to her submissive nature due to being raised so strictly in the house along with her twin and younger siblings. She is the black sheep of the family so to speak and keeps her Occult Club membership a secret from her parents, siblings, and twin brother. ❤ G a l l e r y; ''' ToriWithEyePatch.png|Tori's Eyepatch Design ToriWithoutEyePatch.png|Tori Without Her Eyepatch TheMiyukiTwins.png|The Miyuki Twins: Toshiaki and Tori Miyuki ToriMiyuki4.png|Tori Pose 1 ToriMiyuki3.png|Tori Pose 2 ToriMiyuki1.png|Tori Pose 3 ToriMiyuki2.png|Tori Pose 4 ToriMiyukiHeadshot.png|Tori Headshot Category:OCs Category:Coward Category:Classroom 2-2 Category:Occult Club Category:Needs Help